Si te digo que te amo
by Vannity kou
Summary: Tiempo despues del regreso al planeta de fuego, Seiya recibe una gran sorpresa. . . No quede muy convencida del titulo, ni del summary. . . disculpen!


_Si te digo que te amo. . ._

Era una noche como cualquier otra en ese hermoso planeta de fuego, sus dos esplendorosas lunas en tono carmín brillaban majestuosamente en el cielo, junto con un ciento de estrellas que le daban un toque romántico a ese lugar, bueno, al menos eso pensaba un pelinegro de ojos color zafiro que se encontraba recostado sobre el césped _mirando_ el cielo, aunque en realidad su vista no enfocaba ningún punto en particular. Su mente se encontraba ocupada por una sola persona, una hermosa princesa, que ciertamente no era la gobernante del planeta en el que se encontraba, a la que había jurado lealtad eterna, sino por la princesa de la luna, _su Bombón_, la más hermosa mujer que jamás había conocido; recordando los pocos momentos que había pasado a su lado, las veces en las que la había visto la tristeza clavarse en su mirar al no saber nada de _su novio. . ._

- ¡Urghh! – soltó un rugido ahogado, al solo recordar que su hermosa princesa no le dedicaba sus pensamientos a él, que su corazón ya tenía dueño; y acompañado de ese extraño sonido producto de su frustración un golpe en seco en el césped se alcanzó a escuchar. Y solo por un momento deseo no ser solo un simple guerrero, para poder tener una oportunidad de conquistar su amor o quizá solo desaparecer para no sentirse morir cada que la recordaba. . .

Y es que ese amor que sentía por ella aun seguía ardiendo, tanto que inclusive podía sentir como le quemaba por dentro, jamás imaginó poder querer así, de esa manera a alguien, y mucho menos se imaginó que no sería correspondido.

Habían pasado algunos años desde que vio por última vez a la dueña de sus noches sin sueño, claro que para él parecía una eternidad. Aun guardaba en su memoria ese aroma tan característico que emanaba su cabello, su piel, esa sonrisa tierna y encantadora que dominaba a cualquiera. Tampoco podía olvidar los últimos momentos en que estuvo frente a ella, estando en la azotea de la preparatoria a la que asistían, justo en el momento de su despedida:

**Flash back**

-Bombón. . . ¿Sabes? ¡Yo nunca me olvidare de ti!- Se atrevió a confesarle Seiya a _su amor_ _imposible_ con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si, ¡Nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos!- Le respondió una despistada Serena, no entendiendo el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

- ¡Nunca entiendes Bombón!- Fue lo único que le pudo contestar. Pero en realidad esas dos últimas palabras le habían destrozado el corazón.

**Fin del flash back**

Se preguntaba como cada noche, que se ponía a meditar, si alguna vez podría volver a verle nuevamente, aunque solo fuese un momento para saber si efectivamente era feliz, y si descubriese que eso era totalmente cierto, entonces le diría adiós para siempre aun cuando eso le costase la vida, sí, la vida, por que para él, ella era su vida.

-¿Por qué no pude conocerte antes?- Pensó en voz alta -¿Porqué tenías que estar enamorada de él cuando te conocí?- dijo con cierto aire de decepción, pero de inmediato un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de el - ¿Porqué no pude quedarme a luchar por tú amor?- Grito totalmente furioso, incorporándose inmediatamente en un ágil movimiento para quedar de pie, y apretando los puños a su costado, para tratar de contener ese sentimiento de impotencia que siempre le embargaba, al preguntarse que hubiera pasado si se hubiese quedado en el plante tierra.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se pudiese tranquilizar. Posó nuevamente su mirada en el cielo infinito, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta y al no encontrarla cerro sus hermosos ojos, liberando un par de gotas saladas, que sin duda reflejaban el mal estado emocional en el que encontraban.

-¿Hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad?- Se pregunto mentalmente aún con los ojos cerrados y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

Justo en ese momento algo lo saco de su meditación, una gran estela de una hermosa luz blanca que venia cayendo del cielo, que por lo que parecía, su aterrizaje seria a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba. Entonces sin más se limpio los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas derramadas con el dorso de su mano y se aventuro a correr en esa dirección. A un principio pensó en tomar su broche de transformación y hacer lo propio, pero a medida que avanzaba el miedo de que se tratase de un enemigo se fue disipando y desistió de hacerlo al sentir extrañamente familiar esa energía que se venía acercando. Sin querer un nudo se instalo en su estomago al reconocer a quien le pertenecía esa aura de paz y amor que comenzaba inundar el lugar.

Corrió y corrió lo que para él parecieron minutos interminables, hasta que logró llegar al lugar donde había desaparecido esa majestuosa luz, sólo unos cuantos arbustos eran los que le impedían ver si era cierto lo que creía o solo se trataba de su desesperación por saber algo de su hermosa princesa de la luna.

Al retirar de su paso la última rama, pudo observar la silueta de una esbelta mujer, ataviada con un hermoso vestido largo color blanco, con largos cabellos rubios arreglados de singular manera, y fue entonces al notar ese peculiar peinado, que la figura femenina que tenia enfrente suyo, giro su rostro como buscando algo.

En ese ínstate sus miradas se cruzaron. Él por su parte sintió como su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ser consiente que su mayor deseo se estaba haciendo realidad, pero por la misma impresión no lograba moverse de su sitio. Estaba en shock.

Ella por su parte al encontrarse con esos hermosos zafiros, dibujo una enorme sonrisa (esa que se forma en el rostro de un niño al que le acabas de dar el juguete con el que siempre ha soñado) al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se le cristalizaban. Sin esperar reacción de su _amigo_ corrió en dirección a él, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y desesperación, y se refugió en su pecho, acción que logro sacarlo de su asombro.

Seiya al sentir como su Bombón lo rodeaba con sus brazos de esa manera, reaccionó abrazándola de igual forma, en ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo, ya que tenía al amor de su vida justo de la manera en que tanto había soñado. Bueno casi.

Sin embargo un ligero sollozo lo hizo cambiar su sonrisa de satisfacción por un semblante de completa preocupación y dolor, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su amada Bombón, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera preguntarle lo que le atormentaba, ella se separó solo un poco de él, manteniendo aun el abrazo, levantó su cara y con los ojos por completo hinchados y rojos por el llanto le miro directamente

-¡Te extrañe tanto!- dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada y nuevas lagrimas brotaron con más intensidad –Lo siento. . . yo. . . no. . . esto. . . yo te. . .- intentaba articular una oración completa, pero ese nudo que se había instalado en su garganta, no se lo permitía – No puedo. . . no debo. . . discúlpame. . .- intento zafarse del abrazo, para salir corriendo de ahí, ¿en que momento creyó que sería una buena idea ir a buscarlo y confesarle que muy tarde descubrió lo que realmente sentía por él?.

-¡Espera!- dijo Seiya al tiempo que tomaba de la muñeca a Serena -¡Yo también te extrañe demasiado Bombón!- Jalándola nuevamente para poder rodearla con sus brazos –No tienes idea de lo mucho que ansiaba poder verte nuevamente- concluyo depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

-¡Discúlpame Seiya!- logró pronunciar ya más tranquila –No debería estar aquí, yo. . . es sólo que. . .-

-¡Shhhh!- pronunció él colocando su dedo índice sobre los delicados labios de su Princesa –no quiero que digas nada, sólo déjame disfrutar de este momento, de sentirte una vez más cerca de mi, de creer que no te iras- pronunciaba todo esto al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba envolver por esa paz que le producía la sola presencia de esa hermosa rubia.

Ella no pudo evitar levantar su cara para poder apreciar bien ese rostro que tanto había anhelado volver a ver, esos labios con los que tanto había soñado probar. . . probar, esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, era algo que no terminaba de entender, ¿cómo era posible que él le causara ese deseo?. Y sin pensarlo más tiempo se paró de puntitas para poder degustar esos encantadores labios. Al contacto, Seiya se sorprendió muchísimo y no correspondió de inmediato ese beso. Serena por su parte al ver que no correspondían su beso, creyó haber cometido un error en ser tan impulsiva_, -¿Y si ya no siente lo mismo por mi?, tonta_ _creo que debí haber hablado primero con él_- se recrimino.

Y justo cuando se iba a retractar de tal atrevimiento, sintió como Seiya la tomaba del rostro y la acercaba nuevamente a sus labios para una vez más fundirse en ese beso, pero ahora de la manera correcta.

Después de ese mágico momento se separaron lentamente, ya que ambos necesitaban respuestas y más aun Seiya, que todavía no podía creer que su Bombón estuviese ahí con él y mucho menos que fuera ella quien lo besase primero.

-¡Te amo! Y no me importa renunciar a todo por permanecer a tu lado, yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, que tal vez ya tengas a alguien más a tu lado. . . y si es muy tarde, sólo dímelo, aunque se me parta el alma, sabré aceptar mi derrota y te dejaré ser feliz, pero si. . .- Hablaba rápidamente la rubia.

-¡Calma Bombón!-Dijo Seiya tratando de digerir todo lo que le decía Serena y tomándola nuevamente del rostro, fijando sus ojos en los de ella; le susurro –Yo también te amo Serena, y jamás ha habido ni habrá alguien que pueda ocupar el lugar que te has ganado en mi corazón. Te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme estas palabras.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez ese beso estaba más cargado de pasión que el anterior.

-Yo sabia que no te podías resistir al guapísimo de Seiya Kou- dijo el pelinegro aun entre los labios de Serena

-Cállate y sigue besándome- Contesto ella al momento que le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho a su adorado ególatra.

Una vez que tuvieron que separarse para poder llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire, ella lo tomo de las manos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos para cerciorarse de que no era sólo un sueño más y le dijo con tono temeroso

-Tengo un poco de miedo- Confeso la princesa en un susurro apenas audible- Pero no es por mí. . . ¡no me perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo, si ellas te lastimaran yo. . .!

-No te preocupes por eso Bombón, yo se cuidarme solo, a mi lo que realmente me preocupa es que tu estés bien, y ahora que me has dicho que me amas, créeme que no me importaría tener que enfrentarme al universo entero, sólo para poder permanecer a tu lado por siempre. . . porque no te irás de mi lado, ¿verdad?,¿ no te has arrepentido de lo que me has dicho?. . .- Por un momento sintió pánico de que su amada princesa no pensara quedarse con él.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de confesarte mi amor. Pero tienes razón; sabemos defendernos muy bien y si es a tu lado, lucharé todo lo que sea necesario para no volver a separarme de ti, no se los permitiré-

-Te juro Bombón; que tampoco dejare que nos separen-

-Te creo amor, por que se que estar entre tus brazos es el mejor lugar en el que puedo estar- Dijo ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él- ¡Ahora lo sé!.-

Y así sin más testigos que el firmamento se ese planeta de fuego, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, ese amor guardado durante tanto tiempo. . .

Hola nuevamente, estas líneas salieron así de repente, recordando que ayer fue cumple de nuestra estrella más amada y pues quería dejarles un regalito por esa fecha tan memorable!. . . .

Espero les agrade, ya que ahora deje de lado el drama para pasar al romanticismo. . . jajaja


End file.
